This invention relates to a driving device for a carding machine having a travelling flats assembly and a flat brush roller (flat cleaning device) operatively connected to the flat bars which are circulated by an endless drive element supported on two end sprockets.
In a known driving device the two drives, that is, the drive for one of the end sprockets and the drive for the flat brush are derived by belts from the motor-driven main carding cylinder drive. In such an arrangement a special gearing is provided which has two worm gears, a bevel gear and several deflecting rollers. It is a disadvantage of the outlined conventional driving device that for each maintenance work the toothed belt drive has to be released and subsequently re-tensioned and further, it involves substantial technological outlay.